Daywalker In Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After killing the lord of all vampires Dracula, Blade came to Roanapur to become a mercenary for Lagoon Company! But little does Blade know, the son of Dracula, Alucard has come to this place to avenge his father's death. This is going to be a total bloodbath, rated M for both Blade and Black Lagoon material, please read and review! Pairing BladeXRevy
1. The Daywalker Joins Lagoon

Chapter 1: The Daywalker Joins Lagoon

(Opening A/N: Well, since I'm doing a Black Lagoon archive, I figured since there isn't any Blade crossovers with Black Lagoon, I'd might get a start on it. Hell, I might do a Blade archive since he's like my favorite vampiric superhero that I loved watching since I was a kid and I was never scared for any reason. And it turns out that the son of Dracula, Alucard (Not to be confused with the Hellsing character) has risen in Roanapur to avenge his father's death by the hands of the Daywalker. But Blade however, has begun to take up work as a mercenary for the notorious Lagoon Company. But when word reaches out to the vampire hunter that Dracula had a son, and the wounds of old begin to open, blood will be spilled. This story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and lemons as well, as for the disclaimers, I don't own Black Lagoon for that is rightfully owned by Rei Hiroe and Marvel comics/ New Line Cinema/Warner Bros. along with MARVEL comics owns Blade. Plus if this is frowned upon, I don't even care. The pairing is Blade/Revy because in my defense, Blade could use a woman in his life and I think that Blade along with Revy could be a match. And this story is going to be in Blade's POV. So without further ado, here's the first chapter.)

[Roanapur, after the death of Dracula]

My name is Blade, and I am currently working as mercenary for Lagoon Company. But here's the story about me, I'm half human and half vampire. And I have a reputation of being the one they call, "The Daywalker." And I'm out in the middle of the South China sea waiting to make a business transaction, and it turns out that the client that had asked for our services asked me to be the one to deliver it alone. The delivery was a disc containing payroll information on a secret organization known as the "The order of the coffin." And these guys are highly trained monster hunters who make a living hunting down things that go bump in the night. Of course, there was me, Dutch is the leader of our outfit along with being the captain of a World War II torpedo boat, The Black Lagoon. Benny was the brains, and he happened to be a part of the group after pissing of both the FBI and the Mafia, thus joining the group. Revy, she had a dark past along with some things that happened to her that made her who she is. And of course there's Rock, he used to be former businessman in Japan, but due to his boss sending up river and having a group of hired killers coming after him kind of placed him in hot water, and he has a tendency to use words instead of bullets. Thus these are the fellow members I fight with in Lagoon Company.

"Hey Blade, this could be a trap. So you might want to be careful during that little transaction with the client. But if something goes south, let us know." Dutch said over the wireless earpiece I wore.

"If it's a trap, then they'd better be ready to deal with the Daywalker." I replied, and it turns out the client's cargo ship has just arrived and the client had lowered a line with a hook on the end for me to join onto their ship.

I placed my left foot onto the hook and it hoisted me up. As soon as I got onto the client's ship, an armed guard walked up to me and told me to follow him to where his boss is. Plus I was also asked to have all of my weapons be removed, so I handed the guard my guns, silver spikes, and sword

"Our boss is expecting you Blade, follow me." The guard said as he escorted me to a giant conference room where a seventeen year old boy with a two piece suit and was sitting showing pictures of certain targets, one target which I knew that was already dead, Dracula.

"Come in Blade, pull up a seat, we're just about to conduct our little business transaction." I knew this guy, he was a part of the Van Helsing clan. His name was Joseph Van Helsing, he has shaggy blonde hair and sea green eyes hiding behind a pair of square glasses. He also happened to be an American, and he is the current head of the Van Helsing clan. The only question on my mind was, what does this all have to do with me?

"Sir, it turns out the Japanese businessman wants to find out about our little operation." The guard said over the P.A. Joseph then pushed a button and returned an answer.

"If he's with Blade, then bring him in." He answered, and soon after Rock joined in our conversation. He pulls up a seat next to me, and the meeting of the mind began. "As you should know, when you killed Dracula, it turned out that you kicked the hornet's nest with his illegitimate son, Alucard. As it turns out, we of the Van Helsing clan are trying to pinpoint his direct location. But just like his father, he has the ability to shapeshift into the victim's he's killed. Mr. Okajima is it? What do you know about vampires?" Joseph asked, but it just opened a bad memory of Gretel when she died from taking a direct bullet to the head.

"As a matter of fact there were a pair of Romanian children that made a mess of this fine city and they were hired by the Italian Mafia." Rock said, and Joseph knew what Rock was talking about.

Then the Van Helsing head clansmen pulled out a pair of pictures of the two children that caused mayhem here in Roanapur killing two of Balalaika's comrades.

"Yes of course, I know about them. Hansel And Gretel, maybe in the afterlife...they'd better learn to pick their fights." Joseph said, but as he was about to continue his conversation, the ship we were on just took an RPG round, it turns out that the pirates I killed last week are looking for some payback for their fallen comrades.

"Hey Blade, those pirates that we pissed off last week are back, and they brought some friends too." Revy said, and Joseph picks up a samurai style katana willing to fight the pirates as well. When we got outside, the pirates had the ship surrounded along with the Black Lagoon.

"Come on out, Daywalker. We know you're in there." The pirate captain said, I had a hunch that he could be a familiar, someone who works for vampires. But the only question is, if he's a familiar, who's he working for?

"Gentlemen, you do realize that you're trespassing on my boat. And I'm only giving you one chance to leave now. If not, then the sea will be your grave." Joseph said, and he unsheathes the katana.

"We only have a score to settle with Blade, not with you vampire hunter." The Captain said, but I knew on his right hand was a marking of a vampire house he was with, I can't make out who it is.

"The captain is a familiar, someone is pulling his strings." I said as I pulled out my sword, it turns out that the young Van Helsing head clansmen knew who the captain was working for." I said, trying to make out who the glyph belong to.

Luckily for Joseph, he knew that the glyph on the right hand belonged to a Chinese vampire house.

"The captain is working for the Paiyuk house, and they have connections to the Triad. Which can only mean that somewhere in Roanapur, they're using familiars to do their grunt work during the sunlight hours." He said, as it turns out that he was personally hunting down the Paiyuk house.

And their head is Sun Paiyuk, this guy is totally a slippery bastard...word is, if someone tries to assassinate him, he'll slip out before anyone can be able to get a bead on him.

"Okay, we could use the excercise, can we kill these guys?" I asked, and it put a smile on the young Van Helsing's face.

He then snaps his fingers and one of his bodyguards gave me all of my weapons back. As soon as I had my sword, I unsheathed it and decapitated the pirate captain before he could have a chance to either off me or the Van Helsing kid.

"Not bad Blade, but I'll show you how a true vampire hunter hunter does it." Joseph said as he did a quick samurai style leap and cut down five pirates as the blood and gore hit the deck their corpses dropped like bloody sacks of potatoes.

He then slid his sword back into it's sheath, and the bodyguards took the corpses then threw them overboard.

"I believe that this is for you." I said, as I handed the young Van Helsing head the disc containing the payroll of all of the people working for him.

"And the payment we have agreed upon, is now yours. It's a pleasure doing business with you Daywalker." Joseph said as he in return handed me a briefcase full of money.

When I opened it, there had to be $100,000 in cash. Looks like our job here is finished. Rock and I got back onto the boat and we all headed back to Roanapur.

[Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Roanapur...]

There was a caucasian man with shoulder length jet black hair and blood red eyes. It was the son of the god of vampires, Alucard.

"I will find you Daywalker, and when I do, I will avenge my father's death." said Alucard who knew that I was here in Roanapur.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this is just a test to see if this is worth keeping around, but hey, if it's a flop, then I did my best. But if it's a work of art or a flop depends on three things, reviews, faves, and/or follows, the more there are, then the more proof I'll have that this isn't a flop, so please, and this is totally optional, leave a review, fave, and/or follow it. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Blade's Bloody Vendetta

Chapter 2: Blade's Bloody Vendetta

(Opening A/N: A special thanks to Tiberius T for that awesome review! Along with the guest, to the guest, I wanted to have someone to love Blade for who he is, and I thought Revy would be that woman. Plus, I know some people are fans of Rock/Revy which I totally respect and I don't mind reading, but here's a little a little truth, I don't see any proof of it, because *Spoiler Alert!* In volume 10 of the manga, some Chinese chick working for Jane came to Roanapur and she kissed Rock full on the mouth with Revy doing nothing. Besides, let me retort this one time, Rock/Revy pairing needs proof. And I'm not trying to be a canon asshole or a jerk about it, I'm just throwing in my opinion! And I know you want more but please, give me time, I'll be sure to give you another chapter. It turns out that our antagonist Alucard has called in some help to deal with the Daywalker. But our hero Blade isn't going down without a fight. With all that murder and bloodshed that's going to happen, it turns out that vampires will be lurking in the streets of Roanapur, and it's up to the Daywalker to find out who's behind all of the vampires lurking in the darkness. And one more thing, one guest Rose, told me that I should use new material because I always pick fights with Chang, and for the record, Chang is my least favorite character in the series. But how's this for new material? So without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

[Blade's apartment]

Sure Roanapur might be a shithole when it comes to the people living here, but I needed a place to stay since I'm working as a mercenary for Lagoon company. But being half vampire has it's setbacks. The thirst for blood was starting to kick in, and I tried to fight it. It's one of the curses of being half vampire. I needed my serum to help me suppress the thirst, luckily Revy had some in her hand.

"Getting the thirst, Blade?" Revy asked, as she uncapped the syringe and I placed the mouth guard in.

She inject the serum into my neck and it starts to take effect, I bit down on the mouth guard trying to ride out the effects of the serum, but there's always the effect that the serum might not be enough. There's always the fear that if the serum doesn't work and I give into the thirst, then I'll abandon my humanity.

"It's all for the best, besides, it's only a matter of time before the serum is no longer effective and I'll give in to the thirst for blood." I said, Revy on the other hand gave me a "I'll be with you even if you give in to the thirst for blood." type of look.

But there were those trying to hunt me down since I killed the pirate captain and someone put a bounty on my head. Maybe it could be Alucard, but I'm not 100% sure about it. Maybe I might be developing feelings for Revy, since she's always here for me.

"I hope something happens soon because it's getting a little boring around here." Revy said, but there was an old saying, "Be careful what you wish for." Just then, a group of hired mercenaries being paid by Alucard to take me out found out where I was staying and that Revy was with me, we both grab our guns and I also grabbed my sword.

"We know you're in there Blade, just come out with Two hands and we'll promise to end you quickly and cleanly." The first mercenary said, and we both took a side of the door.

"You want Blade, you can't fucking have him!" Revy shouted, and the mercenary kicked down the door, as soon as the door was kicked in, the mercenaries began to storm the apartment.

But little did they know, we were right behind them. As soon as the mercenaries turned around, we began to unload some lead from our guns and the mercenaries dropped to the ground riddled with bullet holes. But there was one guy who was unaffected by the bullets something tells me that the survivor has got to be a vampire.

*Crezi că câteva gloanțe vor să-mi facă rău, Daywalker? Ghici din nou!*

[Translation: You think a few bullets are going to harm me, Daywalker? Guess again!] The vampiric mercenary said in Romanian.

So Revy grabbed him and placed him into a chair, I drew my sword then had it pointed straight at his neck with the intent to turn him into ash. He knew that I was serious about killing him.

"Why don't you tell us about your boss?" I asked, readying the sword to decapitate the vampire mercenary.

*Dacă m-ai omori acum Daywalker, atunci vei avea mai mulți dintre noi vânătoare în jos, în numele domnului Alucard.*

[Translation: If you kill me now Daywalker, then you'll be having more of us hunting you down in the name of lord Alucard.] The vampire mercenary said using the Romanian dialect, luckily he understood English.

I handed Revy a silver stake and she had half a mind to kill this guy, but we needed some information on his boss first!

"Where's Alucard? If you tell us where he is, we can grant you a quick and painless death, however if you either jerk me or Revy around, we'll make sure you'll get more bullet holes than a block of swiss cheese." I said as Revy placed her Sword Cutlass onto the lap of the vampire.

She then fired a single shot causing the guy to scream in pain, and I beared a single fang letting the guy know I'm not fooling around! She then fires a second shot right in his gut as blood that he drank from his victims gushed out of his mouth as his screams of pain continued. There was only one way to end the pain was to tell us where his boss was and we can end him right there. Revy also had the spike ready to impale in his chest. She gripped it really hard with the look of anger in her face, and something told me not to get on her bad side. Something tells me our wounded friend is about to talk.

*În regulă să vorbesc, el a ascuns în China, cu casa Paiyuk. Noi se întâmplă să lucrăm cu acea casă. Și cei mai mulți dintre mercenari ai ucis sunt cunoscuții.*

[Translation: Alright I'll talk, he's been hiding in China with the Paiyuk house. We happen to work with that house. And most of the mercenaries you killed are familiars.]

"Alright you can kill him now Revy, he told us that Alucard is working alongside the Paiyuk house in China." I said, and Revy using all of her strength stabbed the stake through his chest and the vampire disintegrated into a pile of ash. I hope he wasn't lying about the other guys, but when Revy removed the ski mask of one hired merc, it showed the mark of the Paiyuk house on the left side of his neck. But the only question is, what is the deal with the Paiyuk house and Alucard? But before I could go any deeper with my questions, the phone rang and I answered it.

"This is Blade speaking." I said, and it turns out it was Dutch on the other end.

"Hey Blade, I hear that Alucard has just sent some hired guns to kill you along with a vampire. And I do have a theroy, something tells me before you joined us, Alucard probably sent two children after Balalaika. They went by the names Hansel and Gretel." Dutch said, were those kids really connected to Alucard?

"Do you really think that Alucard might be coming after Balalaika as well?" I asked, Dutch believes that Alucard wants to turn all of Roanapur into his personal vampire den.

"That's a really good question Blade, in fact Balalaika's holding a meeting with the Van Helsing kid in hopes that we could get to the bottom of this along with trying to put an end to Alucard. But I do have a question for you though, do you where Rock might be?" Dutch asked, and I had an answer for that as well.

"Actually he's with Eda at the Rip Off Church. Don't know what they're doing, and I hope that nothing bad happens to them." I said, but I was kinda curious what Rock was doing with Eda.

[At the Rip Off Church...]

Rock and Eda were playing a friendly game of Poker, and it turns out that Eda was winning hands and cleaning out Rock quicker than he could make working.

"You know, if this keeps up...then you'd probably rob me of my clothes as well." Rock said with a bit of a smirk, and Eda knew where this was going.

"I got something better, how about a confession?" Eda suggested, and she grabs Rock by the tie.

Both sister Yolanda and brother Ricardo stepped out to the meeting with the Van Helsing clan, leaving both Rock and Eda alone in the church. As both Rock and Eda enter into the confession booth, Eda pulls him close as the two begin to share a passionate kiss, Rock didn't know what he was feeling but he knew one thing, he can't shake this feeling he has for Eda. And Eda felt the same about Rock as well.

"Forgive me Eda, for I'm about sin." Rock said, as he kissed her neck.

"When was your last confession?" Eda asked, as she pinned Rock against the wall.

"Actually this is my first confession." Rock answered as they begin to strip off their clothing.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1...**

As soon as both Rock and Eda were completely nude, Eda dropped to her knees and placed Rock's shaft into her mouth as she began to make some sloppy sucking sounds and Rock began to breathe heavily and lustfully. She stopped temporarily to ask Rock what he was about to confess.

"So, what are you wanting to confess about?" Eda asked, and Rock just got to the point.

"Forgive me for committing adultery with a woman of the lord. Especially in his sacred house." Rock confessed and Eda continued to orally satisfy her Japanese lover.

Rock couldn't think straight, his only fear was being discovered by Sister Yolanda and both and Eda would be kicked out of the Rip Off Church. But Rock was coming close to releasing his lust inside Eda's mouth. Eda kept on sucking until he released his seed inside of her mouth. Eda swallowed it and she wanted Rock to return the favor, and Rock obliged by getting on his knees and Rock had one of Eda's legs onto his shoulder as it showed her aroused slit. Eda began to have the same effect when Rock stuck his slender tongue inside her soaking wet slit. She began to moan with a lustful voice. Luckily Yolanda was still out, and both She and Rock were the only two holding down the fort. She wanted to feel Rock inside of her but he was hitting her g-spot and she was about to climax. Rock went deeper into Eda and she released all of her female secretions into Rock's mouth. Rock then got up and locked lips with Eda making her taste herself.

"That's going to be seven Hail Mary's for that." Eda said, but Rock wanted to go all the way with Eda, and she wanted the same thing as well.

So Rock pinned Eda to the back of the confession booth as Rock slid his erect shaft inside Eda making the two of them becoming one person. Eda wrapped her legs around Rocks waist, wanting to bang her even more. Rock began to thrust his waist inside Eda as she began to take sharp lustful gasps as she wanted this with Rock. And Rock found something with Eda that he didn't with Revy, he found that he was in love with the nun. And Eda loved Rock for who he is as well, Rock wanted to take Eda to the promise land, and she wanted to go there with Rock as well.

"Rock, I want you to release all of you inside me. I want to feel all of you inside." Eda said panting and Rock continued to pound Eda harder and harder inside Eda.

"How many after this?" Rock asked, he wanted to know how many prayers should he say along with the seven Hail Mary's.

"Five Our Fathers." Eda said, it was tough but acceptable since he was doing a woman of the lord in a church, and in the Christian belief, this is a major sin.

But Rock didn't care, as long as he was with Eda.

"Tough, but fair." Rock replied, and with three strong thrusts, Rock released his lust inside Eda as they both released from the lover's grasp. But when the two lovers broke apart, they quickly got dressed and pretended the whole event never happened and the whole confession was nothing more than a dirty little secret. But little did they know, Eda was also working as a vampire hunter and she has a sixth sense when it comes to the Hominus Nocturna. But Eda had her Glock loaded with silver bullets. She then handed Rock a bottle of garlic essence.

"There are three ways you can kill a vampire, silver, garlic, and sunlight. We might be dealing with the undead here in a minute." Eda said as she had her Glock drawn, there was going to be a massive fight, the whole fling with Rock was a pep in Eda's step.

Rock Found an AK-47 and some silver 5.56 rounds along with ten clips full of them.

"Eda, catch!" Rock said as he tossed her the AK, Eda cocked it and aimed it right at the door.

"Good thinking, Rock. Lord knows how many vampires are going to break in here." Eda said, but without any hesitation, the doors to the church were kicked wide open.

Then the vampires begin to storm in, Eda aimed at the nearest vampire and squeezed the trigger on the rifle. The first vampire took the bullet and he turned directly to ash. The Second vampire charged at Rock and he tossed the garlic essence as it caused him to have his head explode from ingesting it.

"Nice one Rocky!" Eda shouted as she kept aiming for the vampires as they tried to get at the but Rock had a weapon that contained an anticoagulant called EDTA, in fact, it was the EDTA gauntlets Blade used, and Blade loaned them to Rock in case he needed to protect himself, or any of his friends.

Rock placed the gauntlet on and the metal syringes slipped out. When a vampire grabbed Eda, Rock tossed the other gauntlet to Eda and she grabbed the gauntlet and stabbed the vampire in the chest with it. The vampire's head blew up like a meaty balloon and it exploded from the EDTA in it's body.

"You can thank Blade for that." Rock said, and he also had a heavy duty UV light that he turned on and flashed at a vampire as it turned directly to ash.

Rock knew that vampires weren't actually human, and sure it might open a mental wound when Gretel died and he saw her sit there with her forehead bleeding and she sat there looking up at the sky, and he still blamed himself for her death. But, he needed to focus on the fact that the whole event of losing a Romanian girl was all in the past. The remaining three vampires retreated back into the darkness.

"What a rush." Eda said, her adrenaline levels were spiking.

"Yeah, I don't know if I might be fit out for this." Rock said, he was having a temporary panic attack, but he began to take slow deep breaths.

"Don't die out on us yet Rocky, we still need you." Eda said as she placed a hand on Rock's shoulder.

But it wasn't the end for the vampires, they still had a bone to pick with the Daywalker.

[Streets Of Roanapur…]

Alucard was searching for some nourishment, so he decided to find a nice looking prostitute to feed off of. When the girl walks up to the spawn of the lord of vampires, he then grabs her, bears his fangs and digs them deep into her throat. Blood gushed out of the wound that was inflicted and her mouth as well. Her life soon expired after Alucard drained her of her precious life giving blood. After the prostitute was drained of blood, he tossed her lifeless corpse onto the street and continued to look for the daywalker. But he didn't have to look far…

[Back to Blade's POV…]

"Having a late night snack?" I asked, and Alucard brushed the jet black hair that covered his eye, he then bared his blood stained fangs as if he was giving me an evil smile.

"You and I destined to fight one another Blade. And I will avenge my father's death." Alucard said as he bit into his wrist and the blood formed into a claymore sword.

"And I'll be sure that you die alongside your father when you scream into the bowels of hell." I replied as I drew my sword.

Alucard came screaming at me and the two of us began to clash steel with one another. As we continued to clash blades with one another, I noticed the murderous intent he had within his eyes.

"You know, I could tear you apart, Daywalker. Starting with that bitch Revy, yeah, I'll drain her blood then I'll fuck her good." Alucard said, and this just pissed me off.

"You stay the fuck away from my friends!" I snapped, and we continued to clash swords.

As the swords crossed and our hatred grew for one another, I hope that nothing bad happens to Revy or Lagoon Company. When we broke off from our attack, Alucard became shrouded in shadows and he begins to disappear.

"We'll settle our score another time, Daywalker." Alucard said, and I sheathed my sword knowing that his time will come.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I'm really surprised to do 3,000+ words, but here's the thing...if you guys wanting more, I'm sorry to say this but when I'm done writing, I'm done writing for the chapter, also even though I was going to do a Blade/Revy pairing, doesn't mean that I was going leave Rock out of the equation. So I decided to do a Rock/Eda pair, I mean there might be a few Rock/Eda fans out there so that little lemon goes out to you. But if you ask me to update, all I ask for is a bit of time, I'm working on a few other projects and I'm also planning on doing a Blade/Revy lemon in the near future, but I want to build up to it. As always, feel free to drop a review, faves and follows are still optional along with being welcome. So, until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


End file.
